Remember me for centuries
by Kindred01
Summary: "I know he is not the same boy Peter but perhaps the blood line has lived on." Derek said, his voice becoming soft "And you what? Hope to ask forgiveness? To rekindle your passion and burning love life again? To have the child that was cruelly slain while still in his mother's womb?"


"You died." Derek told him, Stiles stopped in mid step and turned around to face him. They stood in the burnt out home of the Hale house where Derek has been living since he came back to Beacon Hill…like a freaky hot hobo…Stiles thought, when it came out he was a werewolf it started to make sense about the strange stories that Stiles heard about the family being odd.

"Sorry come again?" Stiles asked, looking at the sheepish wolf as he stood there thinking of what to say "Dude you not making sense." Stiles said to him as Derek looked up his blue eyes shining in the light sun coming into the house. His frown formed and he rubbed the back of his neck wondering if he should say any more "Whatever Derek I need to get going and find Scott before he does something really dumb."

"Like so into the woods at night when the police are looking for a killer?" Derek finely said, Stiles shrugged

"We are dumb, hormonal and horny teenager. Stupid things comes with the attitude." He told him with his silly lop sided smiled.

"Look Stiles… met me at the school tonight, in the parking lot there is something I have to show you."

"Has it got something to do with 'you died' thing?"

"Yes." Stiles nodded and rubbed his head, as he picked up the book that Scott left behind.

"8 o'clock alright?"

"Yes."

When Stiles got out side and headed to his jeep he spotted Scott was already waiting for him "Did you get my books?" He asked, looking guilty

"Yes but next time you can get it yourself, that dude has issues." Stiles mumbled as he got into the car. He sat in the driver's see and looked at Derek and the way he was watching him making Stiles feel a little uncomfortable.

"So are you going to meet him tonight?" Scott asked, braking Stiles out of his thoughts. The teen turned and looked at his friend with a fix looked before blinking out of his zone out mind.

"What…oh yeah, well it's going to bug me if I don't." He mumbled, as he started up the jeep, Scott looked at him with a frown.

"Alright but I'm coming with you, I still don't trust him." He rumbled, as he watched Derek walk back inside the house as Stiles turned the jeep around.

Derek spent the rest of the day kicking himself for blurting out something that stupid, Stiles didn't know about the life span of a werewolf didn't know what Derek meant when he said 'You died.' He sighed and rubbed his head "You sure it's a good idea to let that boy know our families biggest secret?" Came the gruff voice behind him, Derek turned and looked to see his Uncle standing there with amused look on his face. Derek growled at him as the man wondered what was going through his nephew's head.

"He looks just like him, even his scent the same…" Derek started to say

"His scent? I will admit that his sent is similar to Prince Ailill but Derek this is not the Prince you fell head over heels with, he died 200 years ago." Peter told him as he walked closer to Derek "What are you trying to prove?" Peter asked as he looked into the flashing blue eyes of his nephew "This boy is different this is not a vampire prince..."

"I know he is not the same boy Peter but perhaps the blood line has lived on." Derek said, his voice becoming soft

"And you what? Hope to ask forgiveness? To rekindle your passion and burning love life again? To have the child that was cruelly slain while still in his mother's womb?" Peter asked, his voice wasn't mocking him but it felt cruel and cold as it cut into Derek's heart "I understand Derek more than you think but you sure you want to open this kind of pain up?"

Derek was quiet as he listen to his Uncle a man by alights he should be beating the shit out of for killing his sister. The man was trying to make him see what could be a head of him heart break, pain and everything he has been feeling for 200 years. "I waited 200 years Peter I'm not going to wait any more, I know he may not be the same person I once knew but I look forward to learning to love this new person all over again." He whispered "All I ask from you is to keep the death toll low."

"I will try, but Kate is back and I so would love to tear the bitch apart." Derek was quiet for a moment and tilted his head, he didn't want that bitch anywhere knew Stiles because if she figured out who Stiles is to Derek she could hurt him.

"Alright."

Later on…

Stiles arrived at 8pm and sat in his jeep and saw that Derek hadn't turned up yet, Scott sat beside of him looked like he was about to bolt out the car taking the door with him. "Will you sit still I thought I had the problem." Stiles mumbled,

"She out with Jackson!" Scott growled, Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at his friend "God knows what he is trying to do with her." He snarled, Stiles shook his head as he saw a car pull up.

"Jackson is gay." He told him, Scott frowned at him but still looked like a kicked puppy,

"No he's not." Chuckling Stiles got out of his jeep as he headed towards Derek car that just pulled up at the school's parking lot.

"I caught him and Danny in the locker room the other day, he is scared to come out." Stiles said with a shrug, as he walked over to Derek.

Derek frowned when he saw Scott fall out of the jeep and chase after Stiles asking about Jackson, but the older werewolf should have figured out that where Stiles goes so does Scott, half the time. "Alright Sour wolf what's going on?" He asked, the dark haired wolf stared at Stiles and then nodded

"Right come this way." He said, they walked up to the Beacon Hill school sign where he let his claws grow before pushing into 5 slots on the sign.

"Holy shit?" Scott said, Stiles blinked in shock as he watched the sign move and a reveal a secret chamber under the school

"Welcome to the Hale vault." Derek told them as they walked down the steps. Derek could smell Stiles scent and it made him shiver, Peter was right Stiles smell is similar to Ailill but it was also different, it was richer and more Earthy than Ailill. He sighed as he stepped deeper into the vault.

"Wow this is awesome?" Stiles whispered, a large smile appeared on his face as he turned to Derek "Why are you showing us this?" He asked

"I'm showing you, and you are showing Scott." He told him, making his point that Scott was not meant to be here.

Derek walked through the shelves as he looked for something he frowned at the dust and cobwebs that covered his family's treasures "I haven't been down here in a while." He whispered, as he found what he was looking for. He walks back to them with a large painting that is covered in a black cloth and the box under his arm. "One thing you two should know is especially you Scott is that Werewolves can live for a long-long time, I am 223 year years old." Derek told them, Scott and Stiles froze and looked at each other and hen at Derek

"You're joking?" Scott asked

"Is that in dog years?" Stiles asked with a frown, Scott and Derek scowled at him. Derek shook his head and then placed the painting on a chair and leaned then pulled the black sheet off.

Stiles froze and become rooted to the spot as he looked at painting "Is this a joke?" He asked, his mouth become dry as he looked between the painting and Derek who looked like a kicked puppy.

"200 years ago I met a young man called Ailill he was he was a prince to a vampire clan." Derek tells him. Stiles stumbled back and then fell on his backside as he looked the painting of him self

"Dude you are a vampire prince?" Scott asked, Stiles scrambled back up to his face and ran out of the vault unable to think of a single thing to say. Derek stood there and frowned as he looked down at the box in his hands "He needs to think and clear his head, he will find you." Scott told him. Derek looked up at him as the young wolf reached out and touched the painting.

"You're not freak out by this?"

"Hell yes."

It took a couple of days before Stiles went looking for Derek, his mind still was racing with the idea that 200 years ago he was vampire prince. He knew there more to the story than Derek was saying and he need to know, with the killing down to just Allison's Aunt and mother it was easier for him not to worry about them coming after Scott. He drove up to the Hale house and parked his jeep and looked at the house he saw Derek walk out and stood on the porch staring at him, he slipped out of the jeep and walked up to him. "What happen?" He asked

"You really want to know the whole story?" The wolf asked, Stiles nodded as Derek let him inside. Stiles sat down and gripped the chair tightly making his knuckles turn white. Derek looked at him and rubbed his head.

"Alright go on with it?" Stiles asked, Derek looked at him and rubbed the back of his head as he moves and picked up the box and placed it on the broken coffee table that is being propped up by books and wooden boxes.

"I met Ailill when I was boy and he saved me from hunters and from that day on I felt drawn to him. When I was older I met him again and I…I feel in love with him." Stiles frown and looked up at Derek with wide shaking eyes "I feel in love with Ailill and he with me, the problem was not with my family but his. Ailill father had this burning hate for werewolves to him we were just monsters so he sided with the hunters." Derek stopped and knelt in front of Stiles "Ailill decide to run away and came to my mother's pack but his father believed we kidnapped him. But when he learned that his son was living with werewolf pack and is pregnant he sent the hunters out to one bring him home. They attacked us and took me and myself and then threw up before Ailill's father. When Ailill refused to kill me and our unborn child his father took his sword and… killed him. He pushed his sword into his stomach killing him and our child."

The teen was in tears by the end of the story Derek had open the box where there was two small wedding bands and a few other items. The wolf warped his arms around Stiles and hand him on his lap "I'm sorry this up sets you but I need to tell you." He whispered, Derek picked the smaller band and then placed it in Stiles hand "I understand this is a lot to take in." He told him, pulling away from the wolf's shoulder and looked down at the ring in his hand.

"Why are you telling me?" He asked softly,

"I don't know, maybe Peter is right. Maybe I'm trying to ask forgiveness or maybe… perhaps another chance." He asked, Stiles looked up at him tears still running down his face

"Another chance? Derek I know you want to believe I'm this Ailill but I'm not. Yeah sure this could be part of my blood line but…" Derek pulled him in for a kiss and Stiles froze as the wolf drew him in deeper, pulling back Derek looked up at the whisky eyes staring down at him.

"I know you're different and I want the chance to know you Stiles, if you let me." The teen frowned for a moment a little unsure on his feels about this whole thing.

"We go slowly." He turned to him "I need to go slowly so I…I know you are seeing me and not a vampire prince."

"Of course."

Stiles was getting ready to leave Derek told him to keep the ring the teen held onto it and then, then Derek took his hand and gave it a small squeeze "You know there is one part of you that doesn't look like Ailill." He told him, Stiles titled his head "your eyes are a different colour, your eyes are warmer." He smiled as he reached out and thumbed his thumb under Siles eyes, a small blush appeared on Stiles cheek as he smiled back at Derek.

"Good night Derek." Stiles said, as the wolf let go of his hand

"Good night Stiles."


End file.
